Somewhere Only We Know
by Victoria Paige
Summary: This is a story about you and Darren Criss. It is slightly AU, so please enjoy!


**A/N: **So this is just a story I came up with. It is my very first story so please let me know what you think. It is about you and Darren, and it is slightly AU (I tried to slightly mirror RL, but still AU). Please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know**

You're lying in bed, tears staining your cheeks and pillow, and you _need_ sleep. But, all you can do is lie there staring at the ceiling, knowing something is missing, and remembering everything you two shared together.

* * *

"Wanna play tag with me?" asked a little boy.

"Sure, but you're it!" you told him as you tagged him and ran.

You both ran around the playground during recess playing tag and having fun. Today was the first day of kindergarten and you were both in Mrs. Troast's class. He was the only kid to ask you to play.

"What's your name?" you asked the boy as you were lining up after recess.

"Darren, what's yours?" he asked.

"*****" you said.

* * *

"Hey Boo what's wrong?" Darren asked.

"This audition, I think I'm gonna blow it Dar," you said.

"What are you talking about? You are not going to blow it, you are going to do great," he said.

"You're just saying that because you have to, and anyways, everyone already knows you're gonna get the lead so you don't even have to worry," you said.

"I am your best friend; therefore I don't have to just say that. It is my job to tell you the cold-hearted truth no matter what. You are not going to blow it. You may not be right for the part, but you are not going to blow it, you will be amazing," he said trying to reassure her.

"But, this is the last production of junior high, next year we'll be in high school and if I don't get in this play, how will it look next year when I audition for high school plays?" you asked still slightly panicked.

"Boo, you need to _breathe_!" he said grasping your shoulders in his hands. "You are going to be fine because I know you can do this. You are talented and you have rehearsed this monologue a thousand times. Take a deep breath and focus, you will be amazing."

Darren always had a way of calming you down when you freaked out. He always knew what to say and he always knew how to make you feel better. This was just one of the many reasons he was your best friend.

"Ok, yes. I will breathe and focus. And I can do this," you said back to him. "Thank you Dar, you always know what to say when I freak out."

"Of course I do," he smirked. "I am your best friend."

* * *

"Hey Dar, sup?" you asked as you answered the phone.

"Hey Boo, I was wondering if you could meet me at the park across from school in about an hour?" Darren asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, is everything ok?" you asked sensing the nerves in his voice.

"Yeah, I just uh, I just wanted to talk to about, er, something." He managed to say, still very nervous.

"…Ok…I'll see you then," you said back confused and concerned about what he needed to talk to you about.

You got to the park, but he wasn't there yet so you found a nearby bench to sit on while you waited. About 5 minutes later you saw Darren walking up to you with a very nervous look on his face.

"Hey Dar, is everything ok? I mean, you look seriously freaked out, and I'm concerned," you asked starting to get nervous yourself.

"Well, I um, I er, I wanted to ask you something," he finally blurted out.

"…Ok…" I said concerned.

"Well I know that we have known each other since kindergarten, and we've been best friends since second grade," he started to say speaking slightly fast from nerves. "And in a month we are going to start our senior year of high school, and I have been feeling this way for a while now. I have been afraid to say something, but I can't hold it in anymore."

"Dar, what are you-" you tried to ask before he interrupted you.

"I love you Boo," he said.

"Well I love you t-" you tried to spit out, but he interrupted you again.

"No, I am _in_ love with you," he said.

You sat there and your eyes grew wide. _Did he just say what you think he said? He's in love with you? Did he just reciprocate the feelings you were hoping he would?_ You remained silent as he continued to talk.

"I have wanted to say these words to you for a while now, but I was too afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and I couldn't bear the thought of losing my best friend too. But, I can't hold it in any longer and I am hoping and praying that there is a slight chance you feel the same way."

You sat there silently trying to take in everything he had just said to you. This cannot be real, you must be imagining it. You had secretly hoped he felt the same, but you were too afraid of losing him to say anything. It took what seemed like an eternity for you to finally look into his eyes and say, "Well I am glad we are on the same page."

"Really?" he asked. "Oh my god I can't believe this is happening. I am so happy right now words cannot even express. Well then I guess the next question is will you be my girlfriend?"

With that question he pulled out a jewelry box and handed to you. "Think of it as an early birthday present as well," he added as you grabbed the box.

You opened the box to see a gold locket. On the front both of your names were inscribed and on the back it said "I will love you always." You opened the locket to see a picture of the two of you in kindergarten on the left and a picture of you two from last week on the right. You started to cry from the pure joy and happiness as you just simply nodded in your response to his question.

Darren pulled you into a hug, and as he pulled away he leaned in to give you a kiss. You could feel the sparks fly as he kissed you, you forgot where you were; in that moment, it was just you and Darren.

* * *

"They're here!" you said as you and Darren both held big envelopes from University of Michigan.

"And they're the big envelopes! Do you know what that means? Boo, we got in! We got in!" Darren said jumping around the room.

"I can't believe we did it! We both got into the same school! I am so excited Dar, I love you!" you said as you joined him jumping around your bedroom.

"I love you too, boo!" he said back as he pulled you into a kiss.

You and Darren may only have been dating for about eight months, but it felt like you had found your soul mate. Sure, you both had the occasional fight, that's only normal with relationships, but you felt this love, this deep love and connection that couldn't be broken. You felt as if you were tied to Darren by the universe, and you two were meant to be together.

* * *

"What am I doing here!" you yelled. "I can't believe I am in Michigan! I don't want to be in Michigan! I can't believe I am here, and the only reason I am here is because of _you_!" you snapped as you pointed to Darren.

"Whoa, Boo, what is going on? Why are you freaking out?" Darren asked you scared and concerned by what you were saying to him.

"Because I don't want to be here anymore, and I can't believe that I let my _boyfriend_ convince me to follow him to a college I didn't even want to go to!" you yelled completely panicking.

You were scared. You were feeling extremely homesick, and you were having a panic attack. You didn't really mean what you were saying to him, but you were taking out your fears on him.

"Whoa! Boo, what are you saying? We both talked about this and we both said that this is what we wanted," he said looking at you scared.

"I didn't know what I was thinking! I was just too caught up in _you_! Ugh, I just need some space to figure this all out! I mean, I left my family, my friends and my entire life to be with you. I just need some space," you said the panic and fear still in your eyes.

"Ok," he said. "I'll give you some space to think things out. You know where to find me when you are ready to talk."

With that he left your dorm room. You didn't know what was going on. First semester had been fine, and you were enjoying your first year in college. But, now all you felt was homesick. You missed your family and friends back home. You loved Michigan, and you loved Darren, but you missed home.

Two days had gone by and you had calmed down. You talked with your mom who told you not to be scared because being homesick is normal. You realized that you did want to be here, and you needed to talk to Darren to fix this.

You knocked on the door to his dorm room and waited for him to answer. When he finally came to the door you asked if you could talk.

"Hey Dar, can we talk?" you asked.

"Yeah, come in," he said.

"Look Dar, I am so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean what I said, I was just feeling really homesick and I started to panic. But, I promise you that I want to be here, and I know that I didn't come here only for you. I love you," you said to him.

"I love you too, boo. And I thought that you may have been just freaking out, but I wanted to give you your space to figure it out," he said as he gave you a hug.

"Thank you and I am so sorry," you said still hugging him.

"It's ok boo. I wrote a song for you and I would like to sing it for you, is that ok?" he asked.

"You wrote me a song?" you smiled. "Of course you can play it for me."

Darren pulled out his keyboard he kept in his room and started playing it. You sat there and smiled as you heard him start to sing.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Every time I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me_  
_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

You were crying as the song ended. You were filled with such joy and happiness. He wrote you a love song. You knew in that moment that everything would be ok. You knew that your love was stronger than either of you fully realized and you both belonged together. He walked over to you and kissed you as wiped the tears from your eyes.

"I love you more than anything, you know that right?" you said to him.

"Not as much as I do," he smirked, and with that he continued to kiss you.

* * *

You stood in the middle of a room blindfolded. It was your anniversary and you knew Darren had something planned. Darren had just landed a guest role on Glee and he wanted this anniversary to be special. You were curious as to why you were blindfolded as Darren began to speak.

"Boo, I love you. We have been best friends our entire lives and I love you more than life itself. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he took the blindfold off.

Before you could even say the yes you were dying to scream out you saw it. You stood there and saw in front of you at least a hundred velvet ring boxes scattered on the floor. _He wouldn't dare! Actually, he would! I can't believe he took Joey's idea! I am not searching for the ring!_

"You _didn't_!" was all you could say.

You turned around to look at him, but before you could say anything there he was down on his knee with a box in his hand that had a diamond ring sitting neatly inside. Darren looked at you with a big goofy grin and a look of "I got you" plastered on his face.

You shook your head at him with a smile and simply said, "I hate you."

"No you don't," he smirked. "So, are you gonna marry me?"

With that you let out a giggle and nodded your head as you said yes. Darren slipped the ring on your finger, stood up, and kissed you.

* * *

"So how are you doing Mrs. Criss?" Darren asked you in the limo. You were driving from the wedding to the reception.

"Absolutely wonderful Mr. Criss!" you beamed back. Today was absolutely perfect. There was nothing that could ruin the feeling of pure joy you felt right now.

"I can't believe that I get to be the luckiest man in the world. What I did to deserve such an amazing wife I don't know, but I would do it all over again just to keep you," he said as he kissed you.

"And I am the luckiest girl. Who would have thought I'd be so lucky to marry my best friend. I can't wait to grow old with you," you smiled back.

"I love you boo," he said.

"I love you Dar," you replied.

* * *

It was 4:03 in the afternoon when your cell phone rang. "Hello, may I please speak with Mrs. Criss," a deep voice said on the other end.

"This is she, may I ask who's calling?" you replied.

"Hi ma'am, this is Detective Liberty calling from the LAPD and you are listed as Darren Criss's wife. We need to speak with you," he said.

You started to panic wondering what could be happening. "Yes, detective, what do you need to speak with me about?" you asked shakily.

"You're husband seemed to be caught in the crossfire of two gunmen. Unfortunately ma'am, he didn't make it," he said over the phone.

You collapsed with your hand over your mouth as you dropped the phone. This cannot be happening. He cannot be gone. Tears were streaming down your face and you could barely breathe. You screamed out a no, and your friend you were with came running over to see what was wrong.

How were you going to live without him? You only know life with him, how can he be gone? How are you going to be able to continue on without him by your side?

* * *

It was a simple yet beautiful service, what he would have wanted. All of his friends, family, and coworkers were there, and you made it through the best you could. But, here you are lying in bed, tears staining your cheeks and pillow. You haven't slept in days because the only things flooding your mind are memories.

Finally you drift to sleep. In your dream you hear an all too familiar voice calling you. You turn around to see Darren's face smiling at you. You smile back as tears begin to form in your eyes. He walks up to you and gently brushes the tears away.

"I love you boo," he said.

"I love you too Dar, and I miss you so damn much it hurts," you replied.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, trust me. Whenever you feel sad or alone, know that I am always watching over you. You are not alone; I will always be in your heart and watching over you. And every so often, I will come and visit you here, in your dreams," he said.

With those words you just simply nodded and embraced him in a hug. It wasn't what you wanted, you wanted him back, but if that was all you could have, you would gladly take it. And you knew that everything would begin to be alright so long as you still had a part of him with you.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_


End file.
